


I Open You Up And Fill You With Joy

by Thorin2Oakenshield



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Aches and pains, Drinking, Kissing, M/M, Rimming, Sleepless nights, Touching, ball play, being eaten out, lets play Scrabble, sentimental Ed, storm outside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:05:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorin2Oakenshield/pseuds/Thorin2Oakenshield
Summary: "Ed- touch me. Please, I-I want you to."Oswald's voice came out low with lust and he knew what his tired body wanted and needed."I'll need for you to take off your pants, Oswald. If you want me to touch you more."He whispered lightly in the other man's ear; his head still close to Ed's, resting on his shoulder. Oswald moved away and pushed the covers down so he could removed his pyjama pants, sliding them down his thighs, revealing his black briefs underneath. He wasn't quite hard but there was a slight bulge to his underwear. Pushing his pants off, Oswald stretched out pale legs and looked to Ed for guidance. He really had no idea what the other man was going to do tonight but trusted him.He always trusted him.





	I Open You Up And Fill You With Joy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story involving a storm outside and Oswald unable to sleep. Ed wakes up and offers to try and somehow get Oswald back to sleep. It eventually turns into Ed giving Oswald a rim job and he soon goes back to sleep after that.
> 
> Feel free to comment etc.
> 
> More Nygmobblepot to come soon!

The wind and rain lashed against the old glass windows around the pitch dark master bedroom. There was a tree branch outside smacking up against the glass causing a loud crack each time it made contact. Oswald drew the covers up higher, pressing them up against his neck to seal in every ounce of heat. He looked next to him to see the sleeping form of Edward Nygma; his chest rising and falling to a steady rhythm. How the hell could he sleep through his storm? Oswald damn near couldn't.

He pushed himself up in bed and yawned silently. What weather it was outside. It was damn near awful. He moved to his bedside table and poured himself a whiskey, clasping the cool glass in his bony hands. Sometimes, a night cap was all Oswald needed before he passed back into the land of nod. Other nights he would sit awake for hours just thinking, not being able to sleep due to thoughts, nightmares or his body wracking him with aches and pains. His leg pain would never go away no matter how many painkillers he popped into his mouth. The drink helped but the pain was always there like a constant reminder that Fish Mooney had her revenge on him. His shoulder was another story; Tabitha Galavan had shot him, near killing him, but he survived. He always survived but at what cost?

Ed stirred when he felt a slight movement next to him. He opened his eyes and squinted in the thick blackness, looking over to see Oswald sat up in bed clutching a glass of whiskey. It wasn't an odd sight since Ed was used to Oswald being up at night with his pains or having slept through a nightmare.

"Oswald? Are you alright?"

Ed's voice came out groggy, as he reached for his glasses on the table and put them on. It was still pretty much pitch black in the room and he wondered how the hell Oswald had managed to pour himself a drink without having the light on. He must know where his drink was by touch, since he often reached for it at night.

"I'm fine, Ed. I just can't sleep with all that damn noise outside."

He sipped his drink and looked to the window being raked by spiny branches a lot like gnarled fingers scratching at the glass. It was better they were inside here than outside there.

"Looks like a storm outside. Do you want me to read you a bedtime story to help you get back to sleep?"

Ed sat up in bed and rubbed both his eyes with his knuckles. When he looked back at Oswald he nearly snorted in amusement at the expression he was being offered.

"Very funny, Ed. Would you like to sleep downstairs on the couch? It can be arranged, you know."

Oswald rolled his eyes and downed the rest of his whiskey, feeling the familiar burn slide down his gullet. He wasn't in the mood for Ed's jokes, riddles or whatever else the man could come up with. He just wanted to damn _sleep._

"You're right. Forgive me, Oswald. I was just trying to cheer you up but you probably already know that so- let me think of something else, hm?"

Ed was surprisingly awake for the time of night and that irked Oswald somewhat. The man always seemed to want to talk a lot or offer an opinion that was totally unbefitting for the occasion. It was just his way sometimes and Oswald knew this was why he found Ed strange at times but he still loved him. He would always love him, even through arguments or disagreements. The man would always have his heart and no other.

"How about a game of Scrabble? That always sends me to sleep once I finish all the complicated words."

Oswald huffed and poured himself another drink.

Well, that ended _that_ one, didn't it? Ed sighed and ran a hand through his messed hair. It seemed Oswald hated Scrabble and especially wanting to play it at three O'clock in the morning. Bad idea, Ed.

"We could talk about your crime empire and how you managed to take Gotham's underworld by sheer ingenuity and intelligence. Maybe it could help ease your dreams somewhat also."

Ed was trying here and he wondered what exactly would put Oswald at ease. What did the man dream about? Killing off his enemies? Taking Gotham and ruling it forever? Becoming the ultimate crime lord, the Penguin? Who knew. Maybe it was being Mayor and having Gotham under his thumb to do what he wished.

Oswald placed his drink down and sighed deeply. He closed his eyes before turning to Ed in the darkness, just making out the reflection off his glasses. Swallowing thickly his voice came out hoarse.

"Ed? Just- kiss me."

It was a final statement and one that Ed found very comforting indeed. His mouth curled into a pleased smile, as he moved closer, wrapping both arms around Oswald's smaller frame, pulling him in close. Oswald allowed Ed to pull him closer, enjoying the familiar warmth of the other man next to his body. Even though they were both clothed in their nightwear, Oswald could still feel the heat emanating from the other man through his clothes. Ed was always so warm, compared to Oswald who always felt cold within the confines of his mansion.

Oswald almost sighed into the kiss, as he felt Ed's lips descend on his own. His tongue was being massaged by the other man's and he finally felt a little bit of clarity clear his mind. Kissing Ed always brought comfort and peace to Oswald, along with a hug or touch. He often dreamt of those long, pianist's fingers doing awful things to his body, plying him like a piece of clay. A man could have fantasies; it was just that Oswald was too damn nervous to actually tell Ed about them.

Ed broke off the kiss and playfully pressed a small one to the tip of Oswald's nose. Was that all he wanted tonight? Just one kiss? He sensed the man needed _far_ more than just a kiss on the lips to be able to slip back into gentle slumber. Ed wanted to secretly make the man boneless, wrecked; a heap of hot, sweaty flesh lying on the bed, completely zonked out after being pleasured.

Oswald didn't say another word, as he grabbed onto Ed's pyjama shirt and pulled him closer, kissing him harder this time. It was a hot, messy kiss, full of want and need and Ed wasn't going to let this opportunity go to waste. It seemed Oswald _wanted_ him tonight and this meant he could play out one of his most secret fantasies; one of his most inner lewd ideas. Ed massaged Oswald's tongue with his own, groaning at the kiss, tasting the whiskey on the other man's tongue. It was very arousing having Oswald come onto him like this and very rare. The man needed solace and Ed was going to give it to him. He nipped on Oswald's lower lip, as they broke off and Ed noticed that Oswald's eyes were large and full of lust. 

"Oswald- I- that was good. More than good."

Ed was almost breathless with arousal and surprise. His hands moved to pull the man close into a warm embrace, allowing Oswald's chin to rest upon his shoulder. Ed began massaging the other man's back slowly with his hands, before moving them down lower to play close to his ass. A hand slipped into Oswald's pyjama pants, past the waistband just shy of his underwear. Would he allow Ed to go further tonight? A few light touches with his long fingers on the warm flesh inside of his briefs caused Oswald to let out a sigh of pleasure. It was all the answer Ed needed, as he began gently fingering the top of Oswald's ass crack. He still had all his clothes on, so it would be hard for Ed to do much else but just a light touch could send Oswald over the edge. Experience had taught him that.

"Ed- touch me. Please, I-I want you to."

Oswald's voice came out low with lust and he knew what his tired body wanted and needed.

"I'll need for you to take off your pants, Oswald. If you want me to touch you more."

He whispered lightly in the other man's ear; his head still close to Ed's, resting on his shoulder. Oswald moved away and pushed the covers down so he could removed his pyjama pants, sliding them down his thighs, revealing his black briefs underneath. He wasn't quite hard but there was a slight bulge to his underwear. Pushing his pants off, Oswald stretched out pale legs and looked to Ed for guidance. He really had no idea what the other man was going to do tonight but trusted him.

He always trusted him.

"Trust me, Oswald. Take off your underwear."

Oswald nodded silently; his eyes wide and innocent like an owl's, as he obeyed, sliding his briefs down over his semi-hard cock, down his legs onto the foot of the bed. Ed pressed a kiss to Oswald's cheek and he began massaging the man's right thigh with his fingers, slowly. His digits slid up the warm flesh, whilst not touching anywhere near the man's growing erection. He wasn't going to touch that tonight, since he had other plans.

"I need you to turn over onto your stomach and open your legs. Oswald, you'll enjoy this, I promise."

Oswald swallowed hard and looked at Ed a good few minutes before silently doing as the other man asked and turned over to lie flat onto his stomach. He rested his head sideways onto the soft pillow, wondering what would happen next.

"Ed? What are you going to do? Please- I want to know."

He was feeling a little nervous since he knew Ed had "strange" fantasies more often than not and didn't want to be a guinea pig for the other man's pleasure. Ed leaned over to press a warm kiss to the back of Oswald's neck.

"I'm going to eat you out tonight, Oswald. It'll feel amazing. You just wait and see."

Oswald's cock gave a visible twitch pressed hard up against the sheets. It was now fully erect and he could feel a large vein throbbing down the underside. His whole body was now alert, awake, fuelled by adrenaline and arousal. Memories of being asleep soon faded when he felt an intrusion between his ass cheeks. Ed's fingers slid the two halves of Oswald's buttocks apart, as he found what he was looking for; the crinkled up orifice in which he was going to thrust into and devour.

Ed licked his lips as he positioned himself lying over Oswald in between his legs; his mouth just a breath away from the other man's opening. He began lapping up over the crinkled ring, gently probing his wet, hot tongue around the entrance. Oswald gasped loudly and grabbed onto a his pillow, fisting the fabric tightly. He felt his breath hitch in his throat when Ed gently poked his tongue inside, causing Oswald to open his legs wider and let out a sultry moan. 

"Oh, Ed- your tongue- _please_ "

Oswald's cock was throbbing painfully now, as his asshole was getting all the attention. Ed began fucking his hole with his tongue, sliding the wet tip in and out, whilst keeping Oswald's buttocks parted for easier access. The man was almost writhing, moaning constantly under his ministrations when Ed moved his tongue lower to swathe a wet line across his ball sac. He nibbled the crinkled flesh a little with his teeth and heard Oswald swear into the pillow.

" _Fuck, Ed!_ Oh, God!"

Ed smirked to himself, as he began lapping up at Oswald's hole, now gaping open slightly, almost wanting something larger, something bigger to fill it. He fucked the puckered hole with his tongue, swallowing all the saliva that he was generating and enjoying Oswald's noises of pleasure. How long would he last? Not long it seemed.

"I can't last long, Ed- I- oh, God-"

Oswald was now a shaking mass of flesh; his legs wide open and his ass aching, along with his throbbing cock, which was bordering on painful, trapped between his stomach and the bed sheets. Ed gave a few more swipes of his wicked tongue to Oswald's sensitive orifice, as he came hard onto the sheets. He let out a string of loud moans, followed by whimpers of pure pleasure. He was in ecstasy. Long ropes of sticky, hot cum shot out of his slit to coat his stomach and the sheets underneath him, as he writhed in pleasure. His breath was ragged, stuttering to find each mouthful of breath and his hands gripped the pillows until his knuckles turned white, each finger grasping onto any soft piece of pillow he could find.

Ed swallowed and licked his lips, placing one last kiss on Oswald's right buttock smirking to himself. It had been worth it, every second to see Oswald come undone.

"Feeling tired now, Oswald?"

Oswald turned back over, his face a hot, sweaty red mess. His hair was stuck to his forehead and he looked exhausted, wrecked. A result indeed. Ed used a tissue to clean up Oswald's stomach and limp cock. They would change the sheets in the morning, since Oswald just wanted to sleep now. He managed a slow nod to Ed and swallowed thickly before closing his eyes. He didn't open them until the next day.


End file.
